There are industries whose infrastructure includes cylindrical objects (e.g., pipes, tubes and/or rods), and whose activities include at least some (if not extensive) handheld manipulation of such objects. Such industries include: pipe, tube and/or rod manufacture and distribution; irrigation; the oil & gas industry; plumbing; metal fabrication; etc.